Finite fossil fuel resources, coupled with ever-increasing global climate concerns, are stimulating the development and improvement of devices that utilize renewable energy. An example of such a device includes a solar heater for space heating. It is generally desirable that such devices operate under a wide range of weather conditions, as well as properly function to heat spaces that are traditionally not fully climate controlled, such as a garage or shed. Additionally, such devices should be durable and capable of providing heat for an extended time period without incurring large and/or excessive up-front installation or on-going maintenance costs.